1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a sensing electrode that senses a user's touch.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting display devices, have been developed to date.
Traditional display devices often include a mouse or a keyboard as input means. However, a touch screen that enables a user to directly input information with a finger or a pen is often utilized in devices such as navigation systems, portable terminals, appliances, etc.
Hereinafter, an LCD device will be described in detail as an example of a related art display device with a touch screen applied thereto.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a related art LCD device.
As seen in FIG. 1, the related art LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel 10 and a touch screen 20.
The liquid crystal panel 10 displays an image, and includes a lower substrate 12, an upper substrate 14, and a liquid crystal layer 16 formed between the substrates 12 and 14.
The touch screen 20 is formed on a top of the liquid crystal panel 10 to sense a user's touch, and includes a touch substrate 22, a first sensing electrode 24 formed at a bottom of the touch substrate 22, and a second sensing electrode 26 formed at a top of the touch substrate 22.
The first sensing electrode 24 is disposed in a horizontal direction at the bottom of the touch substrate 22, and the second sensing electrode 26 is disposed in a vertical direction at the top of the touch substrate 22. Therefore, when a user touches a certain position, a capacitance between the first and second electrodes 24 and 26 is changed at the touched position, and thus, the position touched by the user is sensed based on the varying capacitance.
However, separately providing the touch screen 20 at the top of the liquid crystal panel 10 increases a total thickness and the manufacturing costs of the device.